Many organizations (e.g., corporations, small businesses, non-profit groups, academic institutions, government bodies, households, individuals, trusts, estates, or other entities) may desire to create a website for various reasons (e.g., selling a product or service, advertising, obtaining customers, sharing information, etc.). In some cases, the individual(s) responsible for creating a website (e.g., users) may have little experience in website design best practices. In addition, the individual(s) creating the website may have little knowledge of how visitors that visit their website behave and how to maximize the chance of a visitor producing a desirable outcome (e.g., buying a product, becoming a member, clicking on an advertisement, etc.). Further, the individual(s) creating the website may be inexperienced with techniques such as search engine optimization (SEO) and search engine marketing (SEM) that may attract more visitors to the proposed website. Even individual(s) with significant experience in website design may have little knowledge of what techniques and website elements (e.g., layout, organization, content) are best suited for a particular type of website (e.g., online sales, corporate website, blog, etc.) in a particular category (e.g., business industry, blog type) and what volume of desirable outcomes (e.g., sales, profit, subscriptions, downloads, ad-clicks) can be obtained from the website.